


Mr. Horan

by Edy1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Student Louis, Teacher Niall, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edy1D/pseuds/Edy1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ a fourteen years old student and and he’s got a thing for his new good-looking math teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Horan

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first history I post here so sorry for any mistake. This is all only fantasy and certainly not reality.

It was in my 14 year that I realize I was into boys, it was when I started to look at their crotch imagining how their cock would be. 

I was terrible at math in school, actually I was the worst in my class. And the teachers would often help me out after class. Well, we got a new, really good-looking math teacher, Mr. Horan, and I was so attracted to him. The biggest part of my time on his class was spend with me trying to imagine how he looked naked. And I got the impression that he often look at me, too - of course could be only my imagination, but I really hope that wasn't only that. 

We still like this until one day he asked me stay after class, and then he told me that, like the other teachers, he would like to help me in my math. 

"Would I be interested, Tomlinson?" He said with his concentrated Irish accent. 

Of course I said yes. We set up for friday. We met on friday and he began helping me with the exercises. At the end of the session he volunteered himself to drive me home, so we got into his car. 

In the way back home, he started talking about a lot of things until we get into masturbating topic - If I do, where, how much, and so on. - We made a deal that each time I gave him an answer he would give me his own. When I said I masturbated at least five times a day, he told me that he masturbated one or two times a day. When I told him I masturbated in bed, he said he did the same, but shower was a great option too. As we spoke my cock began to get hard and I peeked at his crotch and noticed that he was also getting hard. He then put a hand on my leg and suggested I put my books on the floor. When I did, he moved his hand to my crotch. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. It was the first time anyone had felt me up, and I was enjoying it! He then took my hand and slowly placed it on his crotch, and I felt his hard cock. 

I was real excited and tried to feel around to determine how big Mr.Horan dick was. When we start getting close to my house he stopped the car, It was already dark outside. He turne to look at me and asked me if I was enjoying the math help and the additional help in the car. "Sure!" I said, barely controling my excitation. He asked me if I like him and I said yes, so he said he liked me, too, and then bent over, kissed me soft on the lips - My first kiss - and said "Until next time". Then he took me home. 

That night I jerked off several times with Mr. Horan in my mind. 

Two days later he helped me again with my math after school. I sat next to his at his desk and he started feeling me up in the classroom. I said I was afraid we would get caught. 

"Don't worry Louis". He said calling me by my first name for the first time. Then we went to the car and he started driving. This time he jumped the conversation and asked me to unzip my fly. 

He slipped his hand into my pants and underpants, running his hand over my hard cock and playing with my balls. I think I got a lot of precum on my underpants. Then he without hesitate pulled out my hard cock. I nearly jumped - someone, that wasn't myself, was playing with my cock the way I usually do! He opened his flyso fast that I even see it, so when he took my hand and brought it to his crotch and I found his boner out of his pants I was really surprised. And WOW! I was holding Mr. Horan's cock!! For me with a 4 incher, his 7-1/2 inches seemed enormous. 

On the way he parked the car in a lot and told me to move to the back and I did being followed by him. He stretched me out along the back of the car and pulled down my pants and underpants. Without hesitate he began licking my cock and my nut sack. He took my nut sack in his mouth and ran his tongue around it. Pretty soon he was sucking me. This was something I never dreamed of, and the feeling was heavenly. 

I wondered what my friends would think, if I told them that Mr. Horan gave me a blowjob. 

He played with my nuts and massaged my ass as he sucked me. I was moving my hips instinctively and in a short time I think I had the greatest orgasm I ever had and shot my load of cum into his mouth. He sat up and thanked me, I sat up, and he sat next to me, pulled down his pants and underpants, got on his knees and began pumping his own cock. Then he stopped and asked me if I would do it, and I did. On the beginning it was a strange feeling pumping such a big cock, but the feeling of the hot cock hard in my hands couldn't excite me more. He quickly came screaming "Oh, Louis, yeah, such a good boy" and shot his load on the floor of the car. 

Once again he thanked me, and kissed me on the lips. Then he pulled his underpants and pants up and returned to the front seat, I decided still on the back seat recovering myself from the orgasm. Back to my home, before I leave the car he asked me if I had enjoyed everything and I told him that I had loved, especially the blowjob and that I wish I had reciprocate on his cock. He told me we could do more of this, even without math help. 

Of course I agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://edyfall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
